bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Estrella Esclavoángel
PUT ON HOLD! | race = Arrancar | birthplace = Unknown | birthday = July 23rd | age = 327 | gender = Female | height = 5'7 inches | weight = 213 Ibs. | blood type = AB | affiliation = Espadas of Infierno {Ten Blades of Hell} | previous affiliation = Herself | profession = | previous profession = | Fracción = | previous Fracción = | partner = Clara Lunacielo | previous partner = None | base of operations = Espadas of Infierno's Headquarters | relatives = Unknown | education = Unknown | resurrección = Guadaña de los Caídos | roleplay debut = Bleach: Rise of the Infierno Espada | series debut = TBA | english voice = | japanese voice = }} Estrella Esclavoángel {Estrella Esclavo Ángel in Spanish and Star Slave Angel in English} Is the 4th Espada in the Espadas of Infierno. Appearance: When she was a Adjundas, her Adjundas form is of something bewteen a human and dragon feet and claws and a tail (which is her hair). She is of average height and weight, yet possesses an exceptionally large chest and a curvaceous hourglass figure. (Also seen in her Arrancar and Resurrección Forms.) In her Hallow form, her mask covers almost her entire face, except for her eyes and mouth. Next she has two wing-shaped horns that are one either side of her head with her long blond hair that falls out of the mask and is in a thick braid all the way down her back. There is also a large blue gem that is on top of her head. She wears an skin-tight suit with shows her chest and thighs. Her arms and shoulders are hidden from sight by a long, striped jacket with flaring sleeves, a four-way split tail back and two layers of a turtleneck color that completely hides Estrella's neck and nape. In Estrella's Rogue Arrancar Form, the bit of her mask remains is a black/dark purple that comes from over her right ear, down to her eye (with a part that goes straight underneath her eye) and then comes down to her chin and sticks out. The rest is concealed underneath her hair. Estrella has blue eyes and wears black eyeliner around her eyes. She wears more revealing clothing and a purple cloth that partially covers her chest and wraps around the back and has detached sleeves with three bulb-like adornments on her shoulders, Also has a detached dark pants that begin mid-thigh and end where her dragon feet begin. Estrella's Resurrección form, she gains a mask similar to her original with long structures on the side resembling horns. Her hair is replaced by a large tuft of feathers with a long ponytail that reaches down her body and ends in another tuft. Her shoulders are covered with the feathers and very revealing black armor that shows off her body. Her legs are covered by black boots that begin mid-thigh where they are lined with feathers up down to her dragon-legs. Personality: Estrella is very determined and stubborn Arrancar that will do whatever it takes just to fulfill Kazuhiko Yukimura's desires and will go to great heights just to make sure that they are met. Estrella also has a sadistic side to her, this was shown when she killed Shizuka Kurenei's older brother, Ichirou Kurenei and younger sister, Rin Kurenei out of pleasure and revenge (just because they were Shinigami). Estrella sometimes does things hastily and often acts without thinking. Her hastiness was shown when she was reprimanded by Kazuhiko that they needed the Kurenei Family in order to resurrect the Dark Lord: Matsuske Hoshino and destroy the Soul Society and Human World. Estrella shows deep pride in her abilities as the 4th Espada and with pleasure, she will use them on whomever she deems worthy. Estrella doesn't like Shinigami or Humans, she thinks of them as puny "weakling" creatures that can't stand up for themselves and should be placed underneath Arrancar-control. When Shizuka Kurenei tried to stand up for herself, Estrella immediately wanted to exterminate her. Synopsis: Powers & Abilities: Zanpaktoū and Release: Fracción: Relationships: Quotes: Trivia: Category:Character